


Sul fondo degli occhi

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Vulnerable Draco Malfoy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Draco e Severus sono fuggiti subito dopo la morte di Silente. Draco ha freddo e paura, Severus che come sempre è impenetrabile, insondabile, incomprensibile.... più o meno.





	Sul fondo degli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Torno ad aggiornare con cose che ho scritto tempo fa, ma che voglio conservare anche qui, sperando sia cosa gradita a qualcuno.

 

Draco Malfoy si strinse nel lungo mantello nero che gli pesava sulle spalle. Era di lana, spesso, dalla trama fitta, anche se alquanto frusto, eppure non bastava a proteggerlo dal freddo che trovava ogni spiraglio per entrare e farlo tremare, farlo sentire ancora più sperduto e solo. Raccolse le gambe al petto, aggiustandoselo intorno, incastrandolo sotto i piedi e il sedere, cercando di tenderlo a coprire quanto più poteva del suo corpo magro. Il freddo gli era entrato dentro le ossa.  
Eppure in un certo senso era un sollievo pensare al freddo: avere qualche lamentela con cui tenere occupato il cervello per impedirgli di pensare ad altro. Al padre, la madre, sua zia, a cosa avrebbero detto, a cosa avrebbero potuto pensare… a cosa Lui gli avrebbe fatto. Severus poteva sistemare tutto?  
In qualche modo Draco era certo ci avrebbe provato. Che non se la fosse presa per essere stato trattato male, perché prima (quant’era passato? Tre ore? Dieci? Un giorno intero?) gli aveva urlato contro, come tante volte negli ultimi mesi, quando lui tentava di aiutarlo. O di rubargli la gloria? Questo aveva pensato, ma ormai non aveva alcuna importanza: non era colpa sua, Draco non sarebbe comunque mai stato in grado di farlo, era un incapace, un debole, una… delusione. Se la tenesse pure la gloria, se era per quello, lui avrebbe voluto solo un abbraccio.   
Ecco sì, un abbraccio e nient’altro. Un abbraccio che lo riparasse da quel freddo terribile, dalla delusione di tutti, perfino dalla morte.   
I denti battevano con un rumore che sembrava assordante in quel silenzio di notte.   
Severus avrebbe sistemato tutto?   
Gli occhi erano fissi davanti, sulla porta di legno chiusa con tre pesanti catene. Erano una delle poche cose che uscivano dall’oscurità, riflettendo la luce bianca lattiginosa della luna che filtrava da una minuscola finestrella in alto, troppo in alto perché il ragazzo potesse sporgervisi e guardare fuori, aveva provato.  
Severus sarebbe tornato?  
Cercò di contare i minuti, i secondi. Uno, due, tre, quattro, …cinquantaquattro, cinquantacinque, …sessantotto, sessantanove, …ma accidenti i minuti ne hanno solo sessanta di secondi… allora, undici, dodici…, ventisette…  
Arrivò a quarantatrè minuti, poi perse il conto definitivamente.

Infine la porta si aprì. Draco alzò il capo di scatto mentre il cuore accellerava, più forte, veloce, fino a scoppiare quasi. E se non fosse stato Severus? E se non fosse stato solo? E se ci fosse stato anche Lui?   
La figura familiare del suo insegnante si stagliò sulla porta. La luce della Luna rendeva ancora più bianca la sua pelle pallida, mentre i suoi vestiti, i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, erano più neri che mai. Draco si chiese se anche la sua di pelle sembrasse così innaturalmente bianca, color latte. Poteva essere, infondo anche il ragazzo aveva un incarnato chiarissimo.  
Severus attraversò la soglia prima di richiudersi il battete alle spalle con un plunf che rimbombò fra le pareti. Le catene cigolarono tornando a serrarsi dinuovo senza che nessuno le avesse toccate.   
-Come va?- La voce di Severus non sembrava irata o spazientita, solo un po’ prudente, come se temesse che Draco ricominciasse ad urlare e cercare di picchiarlo di nuovo.   
Il ragazzo non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo. -Perfino la mia anima è congelata.- rispose invece, cercando di sorridere.  
Severus Snape si guardò intorno studiando l’ambiente. -Hai ragione, fa piuttosto freddo qui… Ma non avevo un posto migliore.  
-Certo, va bene.- Draco sapeva di doversi far perdonare, ma non c’era solo ipocrisia nella sua voce, il calcolo di chi ha neccessità di aiuto. Gli sembrava di aver bisogno di Severus fin dentro l’anima e una gratitudine infinita lo stava invadendo ora che era tornato, solo per il fatto che fosse lì. -Grazie per il mantello, anzi.- Poi vinse l’ansia: -Com’è andata? Che hanno detto?-  
Le emozioni non erano mai esplicite sul viso del mago adulto, ma Draco ebbe l’impressione che per un attimo le sue labbra fini fossero state scosso da un lievissimo, quasi impercettibile sorriso, ma non ne era certo, gli occhi dell’uomo erano come sempre impenetrabili -Deve calmarsi, ma tra pochi giorni sono certo ti perdonerà. Infondo parte del tuo lavoro l’hai fatto e Dumbledore è morto.  
-Già, grazie a te.- Sorrise il giovane, il sorriso un po’ colpevole di chi non sa come chiedere scusa.  
Severus non se ne curò affatto, comunque, e fu con con tono lugubre che ripetè -Grazie a me…- Sospirò. Poi riprese: -Comunque questa notte, e anche domani, è meglio che resti qui.- Draco annui -Hai fame?-   
Il ragazzo ci pensò: non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse lì, e di conseguenza non sapeva neanche da quanto fosse che non mangiava qualcosa, ma comunque il suo stomaco era chiuso, annodato come una cima di una barca e non c’era niente che gli sembrasse più alieno della voglia di mangiare. Scosse la testa.   
-Prima o poi ci verrà, forse dovrei andare a cercare del cibo  
La sola idea che Severus se ne riandasse di nuovo sembrava orribile, agghiacciante, Draco sentì un brivido come di paura corrergli lungo la schiena -Non andartene. Voglio averti qui, ora.-  
Se Severus fu stupito da quella insolita scelta lessicale, e dal tono quasi supplicante con il quale fu espressa, non lo diede a vedere. Invece mosse alcuni passi verso il più giovane serpeverde ancora seduto in terra, fino ad arrivargli in piedi davanti. Gli passò una mano frai capelli in un gesto quasi dolce, ma fu con voce ferma e dura che disse: -Sta tranquillo.  
Draco sentì quelle parole, gentili ma che erano state fatte suonare come un ordine, entrargli dentro, scivolargli lungo la spina dorsale. O forse erano i brividi provocati da quella carezza frai capelli?   
Di colpo scoppiò a piangere.

In quelle lunghe ore che era stato chiuso in quella stanza buia aveva tremato, battutto i denti, imprecato e supplicato, ma non pianto. Invece ora grosse lacrime gli scivolavano dagli occhi, il petto si alzava e abbassava sconvolto dai singhiozzi, gli sembrava che il suo cuore stesse straripando e non sapeva neanche  _perché_  stesse piangendo. Cioè, sapeva i motivi che aveva per piangere, ma non capiva per cosa esattamente fosse scoppiato in lacrime in quel momento.  
Severus non disse niente, ma gli si sedette affianco, sul pavimento duro, le gambe davanti a se, solo leggermente flesse, la schiena appoggiata alla parete fredda. Lasciò che il ragazzo si sfogasse, senza commenti, rimproveri o rassicurazioni. I singhiozzi di Draco riempivano tutta la piccola stanza buia.  
Solo dopo lunghi minuti il mago adulto disse nello stesso tono calmo e imperioso usato prima: -Adesso basta.-  
Draco tentò di smettere, ma non ci riusciva, era come se si fossero rotte delle dighe: le lacrime non potevano più essere fermate, e continuavano a sgorgare a fiumi, inesorabili scendevano lungo le guance. -Non riesco.- Sighiozzò.  
Severus gli prese il volto fra le mani, entrambi i palmi sulle sue guance lisce. -Andrà bene, ti ho detto.  
Draco annuì dietro il velo di lacrime. -Sono un fallimento, non sarò mai… Come mio padre. Non sono come lui… sono diverso, troppo da lui. Non lo sarò mai così!  
Severus gli asciugò i rivoli sulle guance con le sue dita sottili, e continuò ad asciugarli quando se ne formarono altri. -Diverso non è sbagliato. Tu sei tu, lui è lui… Non devi essere uguale a tuo padre- Gli disse.   
-Stavo per tradirvi! Dumbledore mi aveva quasi convinto a tradire il Signore Oscuro- Ammise Draco, con vergogna.   
Severus non sembrò sorpreso né arrabbiato per questo, disse solo: -Questo non lo diciamo.  
-Sono debole!- Quasi gridò Draco, carico di dolore e angoscia e rabbia verso se stesso.  
-Non è vero, Draco, no… non è debolezza, tu… la tua anima è ancora intatta, è una cosa preziosa, devi esserne fiero. Io sono contento che la tua anima non si sia spezzata.- Mentre parlava non aveva tolto le mani dal suo viso, e sembrava che gli stesse cullando la testa con dolcezza estrema. Un contrasto molto forte con la fermezza del suo sguardo nero, vicinissimo, con il suo viso duro, segnato, serio.  
Draco registrò con stupore quelle parole. -E tu allora?  
-Io?- Per un secondo gli occhi di Severus furono attraversati come da una nebbia. Passò subito, e anche se sembrava che niente nella sua espressione si fosse spostato di un millietro, apparve più triste. -Non curarti di me.  
Per tutta risposta Draco lo baciò.

Severus sbattè le palpebre mentre il viso si dipingeva di stupore, ma come sempre non si scompose.  
Draco si era sporto verso di lui e aveva poggiato le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro. Un bacio. Poi si era ritratto di scatto, come se avesse preso la scossa. Ora il suo volto pallido era diventato paonazzo dietro le lacrime. -Scusami, non so che mi è preso, io… non lo so, cioè… non volevo… io…- Balbettò imbarazzato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi umidi.  
Guardò Severus che ricambiò il suo sguardo in silenzio. Il silenzio si protrasse. Occhi grigi negli occhi neri.  
Draco sentiva che l’imbarazzo e la vergogna avrebbero potuto portarlo alla morte, ma non voleva abbassare gli occhi, dimostrarsi più vile di quanto già avesse fatto, così continuò a sostenere lo sguardo dell’uomo.  
Erano così neri quegli occhi che non si vedeva quasi la differenza fra pupilla e iride. Enormi cerchi scuri, gorghi senza fondo, finestre sull’infinito universo sopra sotto tutt’intorno a loro, squarci sui misteri della vita.   
Sentiva che se fosse riuscito a discernere qualcosa in quel buio tutto avrebbe avuto un senso. Non era una sensazione del momento, era qualcosa che aveva sempre pensato. Da quando era bambino, Severus veniva a casa loro, lo salutava come si fa con i bambini: Draco lo guardava passare, dritto e scuro, prima che si chiudesse nella stanza di suo padre a fare chi sa cosa. E dopo, quando era diventato suo alunno, e lui lo osservava dalla cattedra, lodandolo, perfino quando da un anno l’aveva scrutato preoccupato e Draco l’aveva odiato. Ogni volta che guardava i suoi occhi si era chiesto cosa ci potesse essere nascosto da tutto quel nero.   
Alla fine era diventata un’abitudine, e quasi non si era più accorto di quel pensiero, era entrato a far parte della sua sensazione generale della vita. Ma ora era tornato prepotentemente a farsi notare, a martellargli la testa. Cosa c’è nel fondo degli occhi di Severus Snape?  
Poi la vide.   
Una scintilla di luce. Non una  _vera_  scintilla come quelle che possono essere causate dal riflesso della luce lunare che filtrava nella stanza. Ma  _come_  una scintilla, e che però era qualcosa all’interno dello sguardo di Severus. E Draco si sentì fulminato.

Un attimo dopo, senza che si rendesse conto di come era successo, le labbra di Severus erano di nuovo contro le sue. Ma questa volta era stato l’uomo a muoversi e ora le sue mani si stringevano sui fianchi magri di Draco, che fremettero sotto i vestiti e il mantello di lana.  
Le labbra dell’uomo erano dure su quelle del ragazzo, il suo volto leggermente pungente di barba che non c’era stato modo di tagliare nelle ultime ore. Si scontrarono sulle sue in un modo strano, molto diverso da coma avevano fatto quelle di Pansy Parkinson. Poi la lingua di Severus premette fra le sue labbra, e Draco le aprì, docile. Ruvida gli accarezzò le gengive e questo gli procurò un lungo brivido.  
Improvvisamente il giovane Malfoy si rese conto di aver chiuso gli occhi quando l’uomo l’aveva baciato, allora li riaprì. Il viso di Severus era lì, proprio sopra il suo, il naso adunco, i le sue iridi profondissime e una ciocca di capelli corvini erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a vedere. La scintilla negli occhi di Severus non si era spenta affatto, anzi sembrava diventata ancora più forte e più calda.  
Draco si spinse contro di lui con foga, cercando di abbracciarlo, ficcargli la lingua in bocca e assaggiare le sue labbra contemporaneamente, mentre un suono a metà fra un gemito, un singhiozzo e un ringhio gli usciva dal fondo della gola. Strinse i pugni sul vestito di Severus in un moto disperato. Era tutto quello che aveva in quella notte, la luce nel fondo dei suoi occhi erano la sua unica speranza di calore.  
Le mani del mago adulto avevano continuato a stringergli i fianchi, attirandolo ancora di più contro il suo corpo. Poi iniziarono a muoversi, scostando la stoffa del pesante mantello e infilandosi addirittura sotto la sua camicia. Draco rabbrividì a quel tocco, non di freddo, mentre un sospiro più sonoro sibilava frai denti. Aveva continuato a stringere e torturare la stoffa della tunica del mago con movimenti irrequieti e quasi maldestri.  
Le lunghe dita del professore gli sfiorarono la schiena e un secondo brivido percorse tutto il corpo del giovane. Tutti i suoi peli (morbida, sottile peluria bionda) si rizzarono sul bulbo. Il suo membro chiuso nei pantaloni ebbe un guizzo contro la stoffa resistente della divisa scolastica che aveva indosso da un giorno intero.   
Quando le dita di Severus raggiunsero i suoi capezzoli, Draco gemette nel vero senso della parola. E le dita si strinsero, e strinsero ancora, fino a fare male, e continuarono a stringere sempre di più. Draco singhiozzò, ma non protestò. Si sentiva annegare, non sapeva bene cosa fare. Nessuno mai in vita sua gli aveva messo le mani sotto i vestiti, e comunque mai si era sentito così… disperato, così eccitato.  
Cercando un appiglio si strinse in un nuovo bacio all’uomo. Le sue dita sui capezzoli continuavano a stringere come una morsa. Un bacio bisognoso e quasi rabbioso. Era una sensazione strana, inspiegabile, dolorosa e soddisfacente allo stesso tempo. Gli morse le labbra per sfogare l’emozione di quella piccola tortura. Gli morse le labbra arpionandolo, per non farlo fuggire. Non che Severus ne avesse intenzione, ma non poteva neanche sfiorarlo la possibilità. E il sapore del sangue gli annebbiò ancora di più i sensi. E poi di colpo le dita lasciarono i suoi capezzoli.  
Erano sulla sua schiena ora, e stringevano e graffiavano e lasciavano solchi nella carne e Draco tentò di strappare la stoffa sul petto dell’altro, facendolo sorridere divertito. Severus finalmente venne in suo soccorso, allontanandolo con una leggera spinta sul petto si prese un po’ di spazio intorno per muovere le mani e iniziò a slacciare la lunga serie di bottoncini. Draco era seduto lì accanto, il fiato corto, gli occhi appannati di eccitazione, lo guardava. Quattro bottoni, cinque bottoni, e ancora era all’inizio dello sterno. Bottoncini piccoli neri lucidi.   
Severus lo guardava negli occhi mentre procedeva a sbottonarsi la veste, quasi a sfidare la sua impazienza, la sua eccitazione. Anche se Draco non sapeva neanche di cosa fosse impaziente, del perché aveva la sensazione che toccare la sua pelle potesse salvargli la vita. E quello sguardo, fermo e carico di una calmissima ferocia, lo faceva sciogliere. Sentiva i pantaloni che stringevano sul cavallo e iniziò a muoversi imbarazzato cercando una qualche pace inesistente.   
Quando Severus, dopo 35 bottoncini, arrivò ad aver slacciato la veste fino all’altezza della vita Draco si fiondò con impeto contro il suo petto, ricoprendolo di baci. Ma Severus lo scanzò quasi subito, suo malgrado, e si alzò in piedi, lasciando cadere dai fianchi la tunica nera con i bottoncini restanti.

Draco era ancora seduto, ai suoi piedi ora, nodosi sotto le gambe magre. Si sentì avvampare poiché l’inguine dell'altro era esattamente all’altezza del suo volto ora, coperto solo dai boxer grigi e larghi tesi al centro dalla sagoma della sua erezione. E poi improvvisamente fu colpito dalla certezza che Severus volesse fare sesso. Che non avesse alcuna intenzione di fermarsi ad una pomiciata un po’ spinta. Non ci aveva pensato prima, ma era ovvio: il suo professore era un uomo adulto e per lui passare dai baci al sesso era normale. Ma per Draco no.

Prima che potesse pronunciare qualcosa l’uomo disse: -Tu adesso!- Tirandolo su per un braccio e obligandolo a sfilarsi del tutto la camicia. Draco lasciò fare e Severus li rigirò fino a farlo finire con le spalle contro la parete. Fece scorrere lo sguardo ormai famelico lungo tutto il petto glabro del più giovane, magro sottile.  
Poi Draco parlò: -Senti… non l’ho mai fatto- Semplicemente.  
-Oh- Il cervello dell’uomo ci mise un secondo intero a tornare dal corpo mezzo nudo che aveva davanti alla frase che aveva sentito. Si rabbuiò, poi assunse un’espressione che si potrebbe definire comprensiva. -Certo. Scusa, non ci ho pensato… Vuoi fermarti? Lo capirei…-  
-No! Solo… volevo dirtelo.  
L'adulto non sembrava convinto: -Non c'è problema...  
Draco scosse la testa: -Ti prego, vai avanti.  
Severus sorrise. Era così raro vederlo sorridere: Draco sentì un formicolio al cuore. -Daccordo- disse e poi: -Tranquillo, ci penso io.  
Fece scivolare una mano sul suo petto, fino all’orlo dei pantaloni che oltrepassò con la punta delle dita. Draco trattenne il respiro. Si guardarono.  
Un attimo dopo Severus aveva slacciato i pantaloni del ragazzo, facendoli scendere insieme alle mutande senza tentennamenti. E Draco fu nudo per la prima volta davanti a qualcuno, anche se era buio, certo, questo aiutava. La prima volta, con un altro uomo, più vecchio, senza averci pensato, in un posto squallido e freddo, in un giorno nero. Eppure non sembrava sbagliato. 

Severus strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi così forte da lasciargli dei lividi per alcuni giorni. Lo stese per terra, sopra il mantello. Gli fece leccare due dita per poi inserirle ad allargare l’anello di muscoli più segreto. Gli salì sopra, fra le cosce aperte. Mentre lo inculava, gli strofinò la punta del cazzo fino a farlo piangere di piacere, glielo strizzò fino al dolore e le grida.   
Lo toccò ovunque, lo raggiunse ovunque e Draco continuava a stringerlo in un abbraccio come una morsa. Le ossa di etrambi tendevano in spigoli la pelle bianca, le mani urlavano più della voce, stringendo, graffiando, marchiando.  
Severus gli era dentro e spinse e continuò a spingere. Faceva male, quello, il pavimento duro, le sue mani, tutto il resto, ma stava davvero bene. Si baciarono, morsero, pregarono e ancora. Si strinsero come annegati, continuando a guardasi negli occhi. Gemettero, ringhiarono, accarezzarono e ancora. Infine, quando entrambi raggiunsero quel momento sacro all’estremo del godimento, si abbandonarono uno accanto all’altro, ancora stretti, stremati come dopo una battaglia, ma era una bella stanchezza.

-Come mai hai ucciso Dumbledore?- Chiese Draco a bruciapelo.  
Severus sollevò il volto, stupito. -Per ordine del Signore Oscuro, ovviamente!  
-Ma tu non stai veramente dalla parte del Signore Oscuro.- Disse il ragazzo, convinto di quella nuova consapevolezza.  
Severus inarcò un sopracciglio. -Questo non lo diciamo.

 


End file.
